Rain
by chapofreezer
Summary: When the rain came so did Fang's nightmares.    Fanille. / Ragnarok x Vanille


A/N: This just a simple one shot I did. It's a lot more darker than my other story. I'll try and have chapter 4 up of three o'clock fairy today so don't worry! (;

~~~~~~~~~-===========================

"_It seems that your child is the child that his inherited the spirit of the legendary beast, Ragnarok."_

"_You call that LEGENDARY! THAT THING!" _

_Fang's father pointed frantically to the his child who had taken the form of the beast. The beast growled back him menacingly. Fang's mother cried hysterically, her little child had become a monster right before her eyes. _

"_You needn't worry Oerba Yun Saber, the spirit can be controlled easily. I have the tools to compress that evil spirit."_

_Ragnarok lunged forward digging it's claws in the ankle of the Elder's guardian, Jarvis. He cried out in pain and embedded his lance in it's side. Ragnarok cried out in excruciating pain. Ragnarok fell onto it's side, blood poured out in mass quantities from the wound. _

"_Don't hurt my baby!" _

_Fang's mother, Sky, cried out hoarsely. Even if it her child had become a beast she still didn't wish to see her hurt. Saber held her tightly holding her back from making contact with the animal he once called his child. It pained him deeply as well to see his flesh and blood in agony and to be cursed. _

_The elder pulled out a arm band made of snake skin and began a chant causing the band to glow. _

_Ragnarok roared loudly and lunged forward again for the guardian wanting to return the pain he had delivered it. The guardian managed to hold off the beast with his lance this time, but was clearly struggling against the monster's extreme strength. _

"_Elder please hurry I can't hold it for long!" _

_The Elder ended his chant and held up the arm band._

"_Jarvis restrain it immediately!"_

"_Yes sir!" The guardian managed to toss the beast off of his lance and slammed the wood of his lance against the beast's neck choking it. Fang's mother yelled out again and Saber covered her eyes._

_The elder tied the arm band onto the beast and it yelped out in pain. Jarvis removed his lance from it's neck and watched as it tossed and turned on the ground in agony. _

"_What are you doing elder! You said you were going to help not kill her!"_

"_Calm down my boy it is hurting the spirit not the girl she will return to normal shortly."_

_As if, on cue the beast had seemingly vanished leaving only a loudly crying, 5 year old Fang. Her side had still continued to pump out blood vigorously. _

"_Mama..." Fang bawled loudly holding out her arms for her mother. _

_Fang's mother ran to her side immediately cradling her daughter in her arms crying along with her. Saber sighed in relief and looked back at the elder._

"_You have to perform medical aid on her or she'll die!"_

"_Give me the child." _

_Fang's mother placed the screaming girl in his arms and the man began to chant the spell 'cure'. A green light appeared over the girl's wound and had disappeared in an instant along with the bleeding. The elder handed Fang back to her mother who covered her daughter in hugs and kisses trying to calm her down._

"_How do we know she isn't going to become Ragnarok again!" Saber's voice was soaked in worry._

"_How did she become Ragnarok in the first place my boy?" _

"_W-We just...let her play in the rain."_

"_The rain beckons on the spirit of Ragnarok causing it shoot to the surface and control the girl. Keep her out of the rain at all times and do not remove the arm band. She shouldn't transform again if you follow those conditions."_

"_Yes sir. It will not happen again."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!11111111111111111~~~~_

_Fang stood trembling over her mother's bloody body staring at her blood soaked hands. _

"_M-Mama...?"_

_Fang called out her eyes full of tears._

"_W-WHY! WHY DID YOU TAKE OFF THE ARM BAND? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR MOTHER!"_

"_MAMA!" _

_~!12111111111111111~~~~~~-===================_

"_We are all gathered here today to celebrate the life of the late Oerba Yun Sky. Who was brutally killed on a hunt by an unknown beast."_

_Fang stood dressed in a black dress still in shock. She knew her mother did not die on a hunt, she had been her mother's murderer at only the tender age of seven. Her father had lied to everyone not wanting them to kick Fang out of Oerba. Most of the grown-ups in Oerba knew however Fang had inherited the spirit of Ragnarok, most people kept their child away from Fang. _

"_You know they do say the parent's of the child with the spirit of Ragnarok don't live long themselves. The poor mother probably died of heart ache knowing she had given birth to a beast. No matter what they might say nobody can truly love a murderous monster."_

_Fang had heard everything the woman said and began to feel her own heart writhe. The woman was probably correct, nobody would ever love a...monster. Fang's mother probably hadn't loved her and she began to think her father despised her too. Nobody in the village ever wanted her company. Why did she have to be the one to bear this heavy burden? She felt a hand tug on hers and a small girl in pig tails smiled up at her._

"_Don't cry. I bet your mommy is in a better place now! She'll always watch over you." _

_The girl smiled like she had no care in the world. Fang felt her tears hit the floor. Seeing the girl smile at her made her weep. No other children had ever bothered to befriend her before. So why wasn't she afraid?_

"_Aren't you scared of me?"_

"_Of course not! You look nice to me." Vanille giggled up at Fang._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!11111111111111~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Fang sat up quickly wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead. She could hear the loud pangs of rain hitting the roof.

"W-Why...Why do I have to dream about her death over and over...!"

Fang gripped her sheets tightly fighting back tears. Her body shook all over, as she struggled to contain her emotions. She was twenty-one now and still having vivid dreams of years of her childhood. The nightmares weren't every night, however, the painful reminders only came during times of the rain. Fang always stayed in bed during these days, rainy days left her feeling drained, and emotional. The days when the rain came were the days where she felt most alone, most like a murderous beast. These were the days she cried like a child missing it's mother.

Fang stumbled out of bed making her way downstairs. The house was empty, silent, almost peaceful if not for the rain outside. Fang's ears picked up at a knock on the door. She twisted the knob and opened it she looked downwards to see her one and only friend, Vanille.

"Vanille...why are you here?"

"It's been raining for a few days straight now. I know your getting lonely, right?"

"I'm fine..." Fang avoided looking into her eyes.

"Fang...your having nightmares again aren't you?"

Fang stayed quiet and did not answer. She didn't want to think about those memories anymore. She'd hated reliving that scene over and over for fourteen years. Vanille walked inside and closed the door behind her, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"You can cry if you want to." Vanille murmured softly into Fang's hair.

"I don't cry..."

"If you ever want to you can I'll comfort you. I love you Fang and I always will no matter what."

Upon hearing those words Fang remembered what the woman had said about her never being able to be loved.

"How...What could you possibly love about me! Nobody can be in love with a beast."

"Fang...your not-"

"I am! I'm a monster Vanille!"

"Fang I love everything about you! Even your other side! I'm not...I'm not scared of you Fang..your the one whose scared of yourself. Your afraid to love anyone because you don't want to hurt them right? You won't ever return my feelings because your afraid I'll end up like your mother right? That's why your cold and heartless to everyone you meet even though they want to be your friends. Your not a monster. Your human just like me."

"...Your right. I am afraid of myself and of hurting anyone especially, you Vanille. I do love you...I do. I always have."

"I know. I know. Fang, let me be the one to free you of your nightmares."

"But...how?"

"Let me protect you for once." Vanille kissed Fang on the lips gently.

"Vanille...what are you talking about?"

Vanille's hand reached up to Fang's arm and ripped off the arm band.

"V-Vanille!"

Vanille held the arm band in her hand while she watched Fang transform into the beast that tore her apart inside. Ragnarok held it's claw over it's face as if hiding from Vanille.

'Don't look at me!' Fang shouted mentally.

Vanille gently moved the claw from the creature's face and smiled.

"I'm not scared see? You shouldn't be either Fang. Your a lot different than you were back then. I know you would never hurt me."

Ragnarok growled lowly as Vanille walked closer. Vanille grabbed the monster's face and held it in her hands staring at it endearingly. To most it would be a gruesome sight, but she didn't see a monster at all. She saw Fang, a scared and lonely, Fang. Ragnarok continued to growl at her trying to look fearsome, but Vanille didn't see that at all. She saw the face of a hurt child. The red head wrapped her arms around beast and stroked it's mane lovingly.

"It's ok Fang. I know you hate looking like this, but your still you. Your still my Fang."

Vanille nuzzled Ragnarok's shoulder still stroking the mane affectionately. She heard the beast no longer growling, but purring. She giggled a bit when she felt Ragnarok give her a warm nuzzle underneath her chin.

"See? I knew you wouldn't hurt me. Even as a big scary monster your still just a softie."

Vanille planted a kiss on Ragnarok's forehead and slid the arm band back to it's original position on Fang's arm. Her hands were no longer threading through a mane, but a head of human hair. Fang looked up at Vanille with eyes that seemed alive for once. The emerald hue's no longer had that look of pain behind them. Fang looked freed of the guilt, and sorrow.

"Thank you, Vanille."

"Your welcome, Fang."

Fang lifted up the younger girl's chin and kissed her passionately letting out all the love built up for her into the kiss. Vanille happily returned the kiss back.

"You and me will never be apart, Vanille."

"We'll be together forever."

"Yeah, forever."

The two found themselves locked into another kiss, and after pulling away they noticed the sun was shining brightly through the windows. Fang smiled feeling as if, the rain clouds that always clogged her sun had finally cleared.


End file.
